


What the Future Crown Prince of Hoshido Thought

by Floople_Doople



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Corrin is mentioned like once, Ehhhh, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Probably ooc, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Takes place during Revelations, btw Kiragi is also mentioned but not enough to tag him tbh, done when the only thing keeping me awake is two cans of soda and stress, god what is wrong with me, i don't know okay, kind of, no spoilers tho, that's something, thems the main three, they'll live, why must I make these characters suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Shiro was almost one hundred percent sure that no one really cared about him. Really, the only thing that kept him from being certain was Siegbert, the crown prince of Nohr. Shiro was certain of one thing though; he was probably falling in love.this was done when the only thing keeping me awake is two cans of Pepsi and s t r e s s





	What the Future Crown Prince of Hoshido Thought

Shiro knew his parents didn’t like him. Why else would they have just left him in an accursed Deeprealm to be taken care of instead of just raising him? Hell, he wouldn’t have minded if they just visited a little more often than just once or twice every couple of years. But no. Shiro had to leave the Deeprealm on his own to even be able to be with his parents. Not to mention that they were in the middle of a gods-damned war!

Shiro was thrown into a war he really only gave an effort in to get any possible chance of recognition or even respect from his own father. All he ever got was just scoldings about how “A prince should act like this” or “A prince does not do that”.

He never got a “Good job Shiro. I’m so proud of you.”

Not even once.

It occurred to Shiro that...maybe his parents, his dad especially, didn’t like him. If he was to be honest, Shiro could understand why his parents wouldn’t like him. He was reckless, far too blunt, headstrong, stubborn, cocky, and perhaps a bit...dumb.

For gods’ sake, he thought that he was called the Little Cheese of Hoshido! What idiot thinks that?!

An idiot who just wants his father to say, even if it’s just once, “I’m proud to have you as my son.”

Shiro knew that his father was disappointed in him. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it turned out that his own father hated him. He wouldn’t be surprised if his cousin Kiragi became the new ruler of Hoshido because Shiro’s father had disowned him. 

There were a few days where Shiro considered if perhaps just disappearing would be such a bad thing. His father wouldn’t be riddled with such a disappointment for a son. Wasn’t that a good thing? But then Shiro thought about the possibility of giving the strain of being the future ruler of Hoshido to young Kiragi, and that train of thought would just stop.

Kiragi wouldn’t be able to handle such a strain. The cheerful boy would surely crack under all the pressure.

So Shiro struggled with the pressure of not only his father’s expectations, but the strain of possibly running a whole kingdom one day. It’s supposed to be a huge honor. But really, it was just a huge pressure that a select few were tasked with since birth.  
Shiro couldn’t help but hate it. For the longest time, he tried to figure himself out. 

And then, along came Siegbert.

At first, Shiro was baffled. How is this kid, who is about my age, be so ready and able to take on his role as the future king of Nohr? Then he was jealous. Why is this kid ready? Why am I not ready? Why can his father love and respect him but mine can’t?! 

Then came the overwhelming sense of defeat. The answer was easy. Siegbert took it so seriously. So much more seriously than Shiro did, that was for sure. The other male was obviously far more prepared for his future responsibilities than Shiro was.

After a few conversations, along with an arm wrestling match or two, the two became quite close. Close enough for Shiro to start developing feelings for the other prince. Honestly, it was a bit concerning for Shiro. How are his parents going to react?! Oh gods.

In all honesty though, Shiro was extremely worried. He had heard stories of how people who loved the same sex were treated terribly. Shiro wasn’t sure he wanted to find out what would happen to him if his parents were to learn of this. So, he resolved to keep it a secret.

At least he was good at that.

For a few blissful weeks, Shiro was able to conceal those stupid growing feelings for the Nohrian prince. 

All good things have to come to an end though.

It was during the heat of battle, Corrin having paired the two princes together. They fought, mercilessly slaying all enemies that came in their path. They were a force to be reckoned with, especially when paired together.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro saw an outlaw, with a Hunter’s Bow.

The arrow was pointed at Siegbert. 

Shiro didn’t think. 

The outlaw drew the arrow back.

He didn’t have time to think.  
The outlaw let go of the arrow.

The only thought running through his mind was about was saving Siegbert. 

It whistled through the air, heading straight for the Nohrian prince, who hadn’t yet noticed.

So he did the one thing he could in the short amount of time he had.

He blocked the arrow, causing it to nestle itself inside of his chest.

Shiro couldn’t even think properly, his mind clouded by the pain he felt. As if through several layers of cotton, Shiro faintly heard Siegbert scream, along with the sound of the outlaw getting killed. It sounded painful, as if he were struck by lightning.

He could feel himself falling to the ground, being caught by Siegbert. The latter seemed to be crying, for some reason. Shiro couldn’t fathom why. He was dying, wasn’t he? He was going to die. Wasn’t that a good thing? 

Siegbert screamed through his tears. “NO! IT’S NOT A GOOD THING!” 

Oh. Had he said that out loud? That was an accident. Shiro’s vision was beginning to fade in and out, darkness threatening to overtake his sight. He faintly remembered giving a sheepish smile, only muttering an apology for doing something so stupid before letting the dark completely overtake his vision. 

…

The first thing Shiro did after opening his eyes was close them. Gods, why was the light so bright? It shouldn’t that bright. A groan escaped his mouth, and immediately afterwards a voice spoke.

“S-Shiro? Did...Y-You’re awake?” a choked voice that sounded too much like Siegbert asked.

Shiro slowly opened his eyes, still wondering why it was so bright. The first thing he noticed was Siegbert, who was sitting at his bedside with tears running down his cheeks. That was weird.

“Sieg...bert...why are you cr...ying?” Shiro slowly asked, his voice hoarse, sounding as though it hadn’t been used in ages.

“B-Because I thought y-you DIED, Shiro!” Siegbert exclaimed, even more tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

Shiro was surprised, to say the least. Siegbert was crying because he thought Shiro died? 

“Real...ly…? Be...cause you thought I...di...ed?” Shiro had to force himself to say slowly, just to be able actually say the words aloud.

“Yes, because I thought you died! W-Why would you think otherwise?!” Siegbert had choked out through the waterfall of tears that were falling from his pretty eyes.

Those tears should be saved for someone who actually deserved them, Shiro thought, as he slowly raised his hand to Siegbert’s face, shakily wiping away some of the tears. The Nohrian prince quickly grasped Shiro’s shaky hand within his own, holding it as if he were afraid to let go. Siegbert held Shiro’s weak, trembling hand where it was wiping away the prince’s tears just a moment ago.

“Well...man...y reasons act...ually…” Shiro struggled to say, his voice failing him for some reason.

“Like what?! What reason could there possibly be that would make me glad you died?! NOT A SINGLE ONE!” the normally calm and composed crown prince of Nohr exploding with emotion.

Shiro was genuinely surprised by how much Siegbert seemed to care about his wellbeing. Honestly, after living most of his life without it, he was confused. Sure, his caretakers back in his Deeprealm cared, but it was because they were forced too. His father supposedly cared, and his mother was usually too busy to actually spend time with him, save from a conversation here and there between battles.

“Jeez Sieg...so worked up…” was all he could think to say at the outburst. 

Probably the wrong thing to say.

“Of course I’m worked up! Shiro, you nearly DIED! I thought you died! I-It’s a big deal Shiro,” Siegbert exclaimed, his voice becoming shakier as he continued.

“...doesn’t seem li..ke it…” Shiro said absentmindedly.

At this, Siegbert’s eyes widened before, somehow, more tears began spilling from them. Shiro wished he’d stop crying. Siegbert shouldn’t be crying over him.

“It IS Shiro! Your mother and father-gods they were so worried-and I-gods Shiro, don’t ever do something like that again!” he was fumbling over his words, and admittedly it made Shiro’s heart clench painfully at the expression on Siegbert’s face at that moment.

The expression on his face was something Shiro could only describe as some mixture of terror, relief, and heartbreak.

Where exactly did the heartbreak come from though?

Shiro couldn’t quite find the words to say. Rather, he listened to Siegbert’s rant, if you could call it that, with a growing amount of surprise. Were that many people concerned over his near-death? Was his father that scared? Although, it would explain why that outlaw sounded as though he were struck by lightning...his father must have struck him down with Raijinto. 

It wasn’t something Shiro could really fathom. Though, it was a bit easier to believe that over what came next.

“-and gods Shiro, if you died-I wouldn’t be able to live with myself, knowing the boy I love died protecting me just because I wasn’t paying attention-” Siegbert cut himself there, seemingly having realized what he just said.

“...what?” Shiro was dumbfounded. 

What the hell? Siegbert loved him?

THE FEELINGS WERE MUTUAL????

“Er-forget I said anything. Just, promise you won’t pull any stunts like that again!” Siegbert quickly said.

“Can’t promise..though...love you too…” Shiro said, without really thinking it through.

Then again, that worked SO well for him last time.

Siegbert’s eyes widened, and a hopeful smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

“Really? You truly mean that?” Siegbert asked.

Shiro nodded, managing a smile on his face.

On the other hand, before Siegbert was able to say anything, his father rushed. Shiro was admittedly startled at both the speed his father had rushed into the tent, and the amount of worry displayed on the normally serious man. It...honestly felt nice though. Having his dad worry over him like this...it meant he cared, which was something Shiro longed for. 

Besides, Shiro was pretty sure he would be able to talk about this whole relationship thing with Siegbert later, once he was fully recovered.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I actually posted this wow  
> Also your comments and kudos give me lifeso please do both if you like this XD


End file.
